deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Weiss Schnee VS Jean-Pierre Polnareff
Weiss Schnee VS Jean-Pierre Polnareff '''is a What-If? Death Battle. Description ''Its East vs West again! '' ''Two secret badasses who are rapier-wielding combatants known for their use of white or shades of white. Will the heiress to the Schnee family defeat the Silver Chariot and clumsy yet loyal knight of the Stardust Crusaders? Can Weiss' Semblance triumph over Polnareff's Stand?'' Interlude '''(Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: White, the color represents purity like gold, soft as snow, innocence, bravery or intellect. Boomstick: Both combatants show traits of these regardless what they seem like at first glance. But they aren't one to mess with. Like Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee Family, and the most and only badass girl in all white you would ever see! Wiz: I feel like that was almost a race jok-And Jean-Pierre Polnareff, the most badass yet loveable of a Frenchman you will ever see. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win...a Death Battle. (In background) So was it a race joke? Boomstick: (Also in background) It was kind of a race joke. Polls Who will you be rooting for? Weiss Schnee Jean-Pierre Polnareff Who do you think would win? Weiss of course! K.O, POLNAREFF WINS! Do you agree with the outcome? Yes, I do! *TSK* *TSK* No, no, no! Oh my god... Weiss Schnee (NOTE: Weiss' analysis and the Fight will be held back due to the announcement of RWBY Volume 3). (Cue RWBY OST - Mirror Mirror) Jean-Pierre Polnareff (Cue JoJo ASB OST - Polnareff's Theme) Wiz: Jean-Pierre Polnareff was just a humble Frenchman living with his sister when suddenly all of that would change one day when a man with two right hands killed his sister. Boomstick: This left him distraught and caused him to search effortlessly for the man with the two right hands, only to find a mysterious man by the name of Dio Brando and his fucking falcon. No I'm not kidding Dio had a falcon on his shoulder. Wiz: Dio "convince" Polnareff that they could be friends and he'd help him find the man with the two right hands. Boomstick: And ironically enough, the man with the two right hands is one of Dio's many minions! Oh boy when Polnareff found out he wasn't happy about it. Wiz: And DIO convinced him was actually brainwashing him and then putting some sort of serious head herpes on his forehead continuing to control him. Polnareff then intercepted the Stardust Crusaders in Hong Kong but was defeated by Mohammed Avdol. Boomstick: After taking out his head herpes, Polnareff -like Noriaki Kakyoin- decided to join the Crusaders and help defeat DIO and find the man with the two right hands along the way. Wiz: Soon Polnareff would get his sweet revenge he desired as he found the man with the two right hands and his partner in India. After killing him Polnareff would become a great ally and friend to all of the Stardust Crusaders, especially to the likes of Avdol and Iggy. Boomstick: And then they died trying to save him from some dude in spandex named after a white rapper. Spoilers. May they RIP in peace... Wiz: Uh...RIP stands for Rest in Peace, therefore there is no reason to say peace ag- Boomstick: WIZ PLEASE A MOMENT OF SILENCE! *goes quiet for about a 30 seconds* Wiz: Once again Polnareff got his revenge with the help of his Stand Silver Chariot. Silver Chariot is a very powerful, battle-dedicated Stand: all its powers are destructive in nature or assist the Stand in battle. It is an incredibly agile Stand, able to attack enemies with barrages of sword slashes and thrusts before the opponent can react. It can also use this agility, along with its sword, to defend and deflect attacks aimed at it or its user. Boomstick: Silver Chariot was even able to outrun a Stand made of light and was able to intercept multiple beams of light from the Stand "The Sun." And before you ask, yes, these are actual beams of light, not "magic light" or anything. Wiz: That's not all, Silver Chariot is also able to appear in multiple places at once, due to moving at a speed faster than the human eye can comprehend. Attacking one image would be useless, as Silver Chariot would have moved long before the attack even reaches it. Its speed is great enough that it is able to skewer coins and balls of fire in an alternating pattern, deflect bullets shot at point-blank range, and even match Star Platinum and its barrage of punches. Boomstick: Despite Silver Chariot's main attribute being speed, it proves at times that it is not weak. It is able to slice through solid stone instantaneously, though the strength seems to lie mostly in the sword. For the fact that Silver Chariot was able to pull Polnareff to safety when Vanilla Ice was spiraling towards him. (Cue Naked Silver) Wiz: The only other attribute that matches its speed is its precision, being capable of seeing, and slicing through, a bullet, able to strategically break several items in a hotel room in order to make up for its weakness, and is able to skewer several coins and balls of fire in an instant. But perhaps Silver Chariot's oddest ability is that it is clad in a heavy suit of armor. This armor lowers its speed, but also prevents it from being injured, as Polnareff does not receive the same injuries that the armor does. Boomstick: The armor is shown to be capable of withstanding extreme heat without melting. This ability's trade-off seems to be Polnareff's inability to see through Silver Chariot's eyes. And then there's Silver Chariot's only ranged ability where it launches his sword. Wiz: And Silver Chariot does so with great force and precision, capable of reflecting off objects and striking with enough force to pierce a human body. The major drawback of doing this is that Silver Chariot can only materialize one sword, so Polnareff must retrieve the weapon before even being able to attack again. Boomstick: However, Unlike most Stands, whose users can see through their eyes, Polnareff has no such ability, due to Silver Chariot's armor. If necessary, Polnareff can also shed Silver Chariot's armor away, exposing its robotic form. In this form, Silver Chariot is even faster, to the point that it appears to create up to eight doubles of itself. Wiz: These doubles are not illusory; the Stand is moving between different positions at a speed that is faster than the eye can see. As such, were all the doubles to attack at once, it would mean that the Stand is attacking from all those positions simultaneously, giving it incredible destructive power. Similarly, because of this same speed, attacking the doubles would be futile, as the Stand can easily move away before being harmed. Boomstick: Polnareff himself can appear to be a pushover and "good-natured klutz" at first but he proves to be heroic and protective and also not very bright. Yet he can be cunning and strategic, he is also very impulsive and loud, and is quick to jump into action without considering the risk. Wiz: But will all of this be enough to take down the famed Weiss Schnee? Well it looks like our combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE *Pre-Fight* (Cue RWBY OST - Mirror Mirror) *FIGHT!* (Cue HttF OST - Polnareff's Theme Remix) (Cue RWBY OST - Die) (Cue Naked Silver) (Cue RWBY OST - Time To Say Goodbye) (Cue JoJo OST - Virtuous Pope) *K.O!* Results Advantages & Disadvantages Trivia * This fight was announced on Johnny Cage vs Joseph Joestar * This fight was postponed due to RWBY Volume 3 being announced References Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Derpurple Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Tierhalibelbrylle Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:WarpStar930